1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital systems and, more particularly, to digital systems that are driven by clock-powered logic, including adiabatic signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital systems include signal lines that carry digital signals, including data lines, address lines and control lines.
In many instances, these signal lines are much longer than the distances between the integrated circuitry components. Such long signal lines are commonly used to connect the various subsystems in an integrated circuit, as well as the pixels in an LCD display.
One of the primary problems with long signal lines is the substantial capacitance which they impose. As is well known, the presence of this substantial capacitance causes a corresponding substantial loss in energy while the signal lines are being driven between one logic state and another, such as commonly occurs during the serial delivery of digital data over the signal lines.
One attempt to minimize these energy losses is to use what has become known as a “clocked buffer.” In a typical digital system, the digital signal powers one end of a signal line by controlling switches that switch the end of the signal line between the supply voltage (typically logic “1”) and ground (typically logic “0”). With a clocked buffer, on the other hand, the digital signal is instead used to control the delivery of a clock signal into the input of the signal line.
If this clock signal rises and falls slowly, energy will be saved, particularly when energy stored in the capacitance of the signal lines is returned to a temporary storage device for re-use during the next clock cycle. The use of a slowly rising and falling signal to power a digital system has become known as adiabatic charging and discharging. Examples of such signals are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,559,478 and 5,473,526.
Unfortunately, the use of clocked buffers to power logic has, in the past, had some drawbacks.
First, the circuitry usually requires the voltage of the clock signal to exceed the supply voltage, i.e., for the clock signal to run “hot.” This may stress certain digital devices by forcing them to run at voltage levels beyond the levels for which they were designed. The excessive voltages, moreover, tend to offset the energy savings realized from the clock-powered approach, since energy loss increases as the square of the voltage increase.
A second problem with existing clock-powered logic is that it often reduces the speed at which the logic circuitry can be clocked. Generally, the existing clock-powered logic systems require the logic circuitry to process the incoming digital signals and to generate an appropriate output signal within no more than one-half of the period of the clock signal and, in many cases, on even a faster basis. This increases the required speed of the logic circuitry or, in the alternative, reduces the maximum speed of the clock signal.
Solutions to the problems of excessive clock signal voltage and insufficient processing time, moreover, have usually worked against one another. One way to reduce the adverse consequences of “hot clocks” is to reduce the voltage of these clocks. Reducing clock signal voltage, however, usually reduces processing speed, thereby requiring clock signal speed to be even further reduced. Conversely, the speed at which the logic processes its signals can usually be increased by increasing the voltage of the clock signal. Unfortunately, this increases concerns over device stress and energy dissipation.
In short, there continues to be a need in the art for clock-powered logic that maximizes the conservation of energy without stressing devices, nor slowing system performance.